1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an antenna and a wireless communication apparatus, and more particularly, to a multiband antenna having two radiation elements, and a wireless communication apparatus including the multiband antenna.
2. Background Art
Various kinds of antennas that can cope with multibands have been suggested. Examples of such antennas include antennas each having meandered slots formed on a meandered patch (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example), monopole slot antennas (see Non-Patent Document 2, for example), antennas each using a plurality of monopoles (see Non-Patent Documents 3 through 5, for example), planar inverted-F antennas (PIFA) (see Non-Patent Document 6, for example), fractal antennas (see Non-Patent Document 7, for example), and film inverted-F antennas (see Non-Patent Document 8, for example).